


SoMa Week 2017

by Eldas_Ruined_Soul



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: 2017, Angst, Clothes, Confession, F/M, Family, Fluff, Habits, In Battle, Promise, SoMa Week, You make me strong, happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldas_Ruined_Soul/pseuds/Eldas_Ruined_Soul
Summary: My contribution for SoMa Week 2017. Day 1: Confession, Day 2: Family, Day 3: Clothes, Day 4: Habits, Day 5: You Make Me Strong, Day 6: Promise, Day 7: In Battle





	1. Confession

Day 1: Confession

Maka Albarn was never one to betray her promises -especially her own. She never spilled a secret. She never went behind someone’s back. Not once. Never. Perhaps this was a good excuse. An honest and good exception. Maka Albarn had promised herself to never cry for any stupid boy -no matter the circumstance. She didn’t care about that now; she realizes not everyone can be perfect.

The fact that it was 2:00am, raining, and walking to their hotel on some unknown street in Los Angeles were only the tip of the iceberg of things going wrong tonight. Earlier they were assigned to take care of a simple kishin who was only located several miles outside of Los Angeles. Now, they had just gotten back from the emergency room because Soul had gotten injured again. Honestly it wasn’t a big deal since it was just a sprained wrist, but it was a big deal to the meister.

Ever since she was thirteen she had it trained in her mind that she couldn’t let him get hurt again because of her. Even if they were seventeen now, have learned from their mistakes, and it was easier to fight kishin now. What started as casual bickering ended up in a full fledged argument. 

“Can you just stop with all this depressing and mopy crap?” Soul said raising his voice. “It’s just a sprained wrist it’s not like I’m fucking dead!”

“Well you could’ve been, you idiot!” She said back also raising the volume of her voice. “Just stop being so stupid!”

“I wasn’t being stupid, I was protecting you!”

“Well I can’t be protected if my weapon is dead, can I?” Maka screamed. Unlike Soul she had only come back with a few scratches that would likely scar.

“It’s still my job as a weapon isn’t it?” he retorted.

“Shut Up! You’ve been saying that since we were thirteen and look what happened last time!” the rain was falling harder now.

“Well I don’t regret it, I made a promise Maka!” he yelled.

“Well what the hell am I supposed to do if you’re dead, huh, ever thought about that? And I want to know something else what’s with you and all this weapon loyalty shit anyway?!? I’m a meister I don’t need to be protected!”

“Well maybe I have some damn good reasons for protecting you!” he remarked.

“Oh yeah? And what would those be?!?” she rolled her eyes at him.

“Maybe it’s because I fucking love you, okay!?! his face was sincere as his blood red eyes pierced hers. His face began to grow hot as a blush was flaming his cheeks.

Maka’s eyes grew wide as she froze in shock. He loved her? Shouldn’t she be happy that the boy she’s loved for so long finally confessed to her? She’s trusted him for 5 years. She’s put her life in his hands more times than she could count. Sure they argued and bickered a lot, but it didn’t dismiss the fact that he was her soulmate. Her Soul. She couldn’t let him go. She knew this boy wasn’t as stupid as the rest of them were. He wasn’t as stupid as Papa even though she wouldn’t admit it.

While all those thoughts swirled in her head she felt a familiar sensation running down her cheeks. Tears. Maka Albarn was crying because of a boy. Maka Albarn was crying because of an annoying, thick-skulled, and stupid boy! She betrayed her promise, but perhaps they all couldn’t be kept.

“Great now you’re crying.” Soul sighed. 

Maka slowly yet angrily walked over to him and gripped his tie as she jerked his head. She made sure his eyes met hers before saying,”Promise me to stop being stupid and I love you too, you asshole."

Soul stared back for a second before adjusting his lips into his infamous smirk. “I promise...bookworm.”

Maka pulled his lips to hers in rough kiss before letting him loose and turning her back to him. She smiled as she started walking off in the direction of their hotel. Soul hesitantly touched his lips in a daze before snapping back into reality and following her. Turns out confessing to her had been easier than he’d planned.


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their own crazy, unnatural, and twisted family.

Day 2: Family

 

_Movie_ _nights_. Probably one of the most loved things in the Albarn-Eater apartment. One could even say it was the Albarn-Eater- _Blair_ apartment now since after all the cat’s been living with them for about a year now. Well, anyway movie night’s on a rainy friday night were looked forward to.

 

Basically the night would consist of taking a half an hour to make popcorn. Maka refused to make it out of the bag - _ claiming ‘it just wasn’t the same’ _ . Maka’s pickiness almost started a fire a couple of times. They would also have a shit-ton load of candy and snacks to go along with their almost burnt dinner _ (yes, popcorn was considered a meal in this house) _ , which they’d buy the day before.

 

Once the popcorn was cooked and the snacks were in bowls they would find a spot on the couch to sit. They didn’t sit in the reclining chair often because they found it out to be one of the most uncomfortable torture devices of all time. They would have only the warmest blankets draped over them as they watched the silver screen. Blair would be sprawled across Maka’s lap in cat-form, of course. It was like their own safe haven locked away from the world... - _ well until Maka’s elbows got in the way. _

 

“Goddammit I’m trying to watch the movie!”

 

“Well how else can I get to the popcorn if you’re holding it?!”

 

After the bickering was done they would often make comments throughout the movie. Horror movies _ -weren’t scary because they fought these kind of things for a living. _ Romance - _ Soul couldn’t even make it through a half an hour of that cheesy crap.  _ Action - _ some were okay but mainly boring since all the fighting in them consisted only of flips, kicking, and back handsprings.  _ So they enjoyed criticising and making fun of the movies instead. Sometimes a scene or comment made was so funny that it made them laugh until they cried.

 

This was their special time to themselves, so they cherished it. It was comforting to be right next ( _ or in Blair’s case, on)  _ the people you love and trust most. It was like their own twisted up family. A crazy, unnatural, non-blood related but close family. 

  
The night would end in Maka, Soul, and Blair falling asleep on top of each other halfway through the third movie. _ Families don’t always have to be blood related to know that they're always going to be there for you. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was shorter than how I thought it would turn out but I'm glad I got it done. Thanks for reading :)


	3. Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She smelled of peaches and vanilla.

Day 3: Clothes

 

Soul had a problem. An addiction. He was addicted to Maka’s smell. Yeah, yeah call it pervy but it was true,  _ he could not get enough of her smell. _

She smelled of peaches and vanilla - _ must of been her shampoo. _

He didn’t know why and how he started this collection of his  _ -especially since he saw Maka all the time, _ but over the years he’d managed to collect a few of her shirts, a sock, and a tie.

He would never tell a soul of his collection because then people would think he’s an even bigger perv. Besides the most he ever did with her clothes was smell them.

It was one of the few secrets he had and one of the few he kept from Maka. She’d freak if she found out. He’d freak if she found out.

So maybe he was cheesy at heart.  _ Even if he kept up a cool guy exterior. _

“Hey Soul?” snapping out of his thoughts he looked up to see Maka holding one of her ties.

“Hmm?” he replied questionably in return.

_ “Why was one of my ties in your room?” _

_ Shit. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it was so short and not that good. I didn't have many idea's for this prompt. I'm hopefully going to have longer prompts the next couple days, anyway, thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> It kinda runs with Day 6's prompt but it will have it's own. I hope that I'm not getting them too out of character. Thanks for reading, stay tuned for tomorrow! :)


End file.
